


Kashmir

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [6]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Prompt Fic, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: A little one-shot story of how Logan and Veronica finally (accidentally) moved in together.





	Kashmir

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Promptober 2018: "cashmere"

 

A low groan rumbled through Veronica’s chest as she shuffled through the pile of clothes hanging on the back of the chair.  Some were Logan’s, some were hers, and none were the sweater she was looking for.

 

“Problems?”  Logan asked as he swept past her into the bedroom.

 

Glancing over her shoulder, she frowned at his naked form standing near the end of the bed.  His head was covered by his towel and he vigorously massaged what little hair he had, leaving the rest of his toned wet body to dry in the open air.

 

“I can’t find my pink **cashmere** sweater,” she muttered, taking the pile of clothes and dropping it on the floor with a huff.  “The one that goes with this dress.”

 

It was infinitely easier to blend in as a possible college-student in the youthful pink and pale-blue flowered summer dress she was wearing today.  With a little make-up contouring, a pink fabric headband, and (hopefully) her cashmere sweater, Veronica was sure that no one at Hearst College would notice her breaking into the one of the professors’ offices to look for evidence of his affair with his T.A.

 

Pulling the towel tight around his neck, he stuck out his arm out as if grabbing the neck of a guitar and begins strumming somewhere in the vicinity of his naked genitals, growling out an intro.  "Oh, let the sun beat down upon my face...stars fill my dream...I'm a traveler of both time and space..." 

 

Standing with her hands on her hips, Veronica rolls her eyes at him.  "Okay, first off, the Led Zeppelin 'Kashmir' joke wasn't funny last week when you did it.  Second, put on some underwear -- that is the least-sexy thing I have ever seen you do."

 

“Right!  You wore it to the barbeque at the base last week.”  chuckling, he dropped is guitar routine and winked at her.  “I think you still had it on when we got home.”

 

Veronica’s annoyance wavered for a moment as a rush of heat ran through her at the thought of Logan and her coming back to her apartment that night and him immediately dropping to his knees, his head disappearing under the layers of tulle as he made good on a sexy suggestion he had been quietly teasing her with all night.

 

“I did.  But now it’s gone in this sea of...” Veronica’s arms flailed towards nowhere in particular around the room.  “..stuff.”

 

Logan’s brow wrinkled, his lips pursing in a small line as he glanced around the room.  It had been three-weeks since he had returned from deployment and he had yet to spend a single night at the beach house.  However, it seemed that his belongings from his house were migrating to her small apartment, creating odd piles of clothes and jackets, boots and shoes, and random books and items that Veronica didn’t recognize.

 

“Huh.  I guess you’re right.”  Logan nodded, walking around the bed.  Reaching for the small shelf under the side table, he grabbed a fresh pair of underwear from a pile and pulled it on as Veronica watched the muscles in his buttocks flex and then disappear behind the fabric.  “I’ll take care of it.”

 

Veronica frowned, her arms crossing her chest.  “You will?  How?”

 

Logan swivelled towards the window and grabbed a black garbage bag containing his dirty clothes that sat nearby.  “I’ll get my stuff together and go home,” he stated, stuffing the towel in the bag.

 

“Wait.  What?”  Stepping quickly over the pile of clothes at her feet, Veronica’s heart began to race.  “You don’t have to go.  I never said you have to go.”

 

Chuckling, Logan leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.  “Veronica, I’ll be back.  I promise.”

 

Her hand coming to rest on his arm, a panic began to rise in her chest.  He couldn’t go.  She didn’t want him to go.  Ever.

 

“But you don’t _have to_ go.  We have everything you need right here; you can bring your Xbox and maybe we can get a bigger TV, but we have a bed that’s big enough for both of us, and there’s an extra stall in the parking lot that we can rent and....”

 

“...and maybe a drawer?”  Logan said, his hand reaching up to gently brush her cheek.  “Or two?  Maybe some space in your closet?”

 

Her eyes darting from Logan’s to the clothes piled on top of the dresser and she let out a sigh.  A drawer.  It was one thing to have him here as her lover; it was another to have him here as her boyfriend.  But it seemed, over the course of the last month, that’s exactly what happened.  It was just so easy – so effortless -- she didn’t notice.

 

Slipping from his grasp, Veronica walked around to the other side of the room and pulled open a small drawer from the top of the dresser.  Scooping up all the underwear inside, she turned and dropped them on the bed.

 

“There’s one.”  She proclaimed before opening a larger drawer and scooping up the piles of t-shirts inside and dropping them next to the underwear.  “That’s two.”

 

The grin on Logan’s face caused deep dimples to appear in his cheeks and his eyes lit up as she moved towards the closet, opening the door and pushing all of her clothes on the hangers to one side to create a couple of feet of space for Logan’s belongings.  Something on the ground caught her eye and she bent to pick it up, her fingers catching the soft fabric.

 

“Hey!  My sweater!” Swivelling back towards Logan, she held it high in the air before swinging it around her back and pushing her arms through the sleeves.

 

Stepping quickly over the mattress, Logan launched himself at her, scooping her up in his arms and spinning her as she squealed, her heart now about to jump right out of her body.  When his lips met hers, she relaxed into his arms as he held her close to his body.

 

“We’re really doing this?”  His forehead pressed against hers, his breath ragged with emotion.

 

“Yeah.”  Veronica whispered, swallowing the lump that appeared in her throat.  “We are.”

 

Slowly, Logan lowered them onto the bed, manoeuvring between the mountains of clothes. For now, the cleaning would wait.  The case would wait.  Everything could wait as they celebrated their new life together.

 


End file.
